Victor Zsasz
Victor Zsasz is a villain from the Batman series. He is a deranged serial killer convinced that life is meaningless. To him, it doesn't matter who he kills, he just wants to "save" as many people as possible by killing them. He carves a strike for every kill onto his own body, saving a spot for Batman. Arkham Asylum In the videogame Batman: Arkham Asylum, Victor Zsasz is the first real villain that you will actually face. He keeps an Arkham Asylum guard hostage in an electric chair, and it is the player's job to knock him down without being seen. Later in the game, Victor Zsasz is ordered to get doctor Penelope Young to give up her research notes. He does this by threathening her with a knife, until the Batman comes to her rescue. Character Bio His profile in the videogame Arkham Asylum states: A true sociopath, Zsasz grew up in a life of ease bus nonetheless became a serial killer. Indiscriminate in his prey, body count is the only thing that matters to Zsasz. He takes pleasure in arranging the corpses of his victims in life-like poses before carving a mark for each of his victims into his own body. He is saving a special spot for the Batman. Batman: Arkham City Zsasz makes an appearance in Batman: Arkham City. He appears in one of the Side missions. In Arkham City, Zsasz would kidnap several political prisoners. He then would call a random phone somewhere in Arkham City and wait for some one to pick up the phone. Then he would threaten them that if they don't find another phone that was ringing he would one if not all the hostages. Batman does this several times and everytime he find the phone that's ringing Batman would tract Zsasz's location while at the same time, Zsasz would tell his story of why he became the serial killer he is. Zsasz's Past Zsasz was once rich and that he lost his parents when he was young. He took on Gambling and started to lose his money. After more gambling he started to regain his money. But when he gambled with the Penguin, Zsasz lost all of his money. After he lost all his money a thug asked pointed a knife at him and asked for his money. Without knowing Zsasz rammed the knife into the thug, killing him. Zsasz said that plunging the knife into the thug felt good, but when the thug died, the feeling was gone. Before he knew it, Zsasz accidently cut himslf with the same knife, and that felt just as good. so in order to feel the enjoyment, Zsasz decided to kill someone and cut himself for every kill. After Batman manage to tract down Zsasz, Batman took out Zsasz and rescued the hostages. Batman Begins Victor Zsasz made a very small appearance in the Live Action Movie; Batman Begins. In the Movie he was refered as Victor Zsaz and was protrayed by Tim Booth. The Movie Itself Gotham's Assistant District Attorney, Rachel Dawes states that Zsasz butchers citizens for the mob and is one of Carmine Falcone's thugs. Dr. Jonathan Crane testified in court that Victor Zsasz, one of Falcone's assassins, was legally insane and should be moved to Arkham for rehabilitation. Zsasz's Release Zsasz would later be released from Arkham, during Ra's Al Ghul and Scarecrow's reign of terror. While trying to escape, he and other escped prisoners almost attacked Rachel and a young child. the two of them were rescued by Batman from Zsaz and the others. It was later confirmed that Zsaz is still at large. Facts Real Name: Victor Zsasz Occupation: Professional Criminal Base of Operations: Gotham City Eyes: Blue Hair: Blond Height: 5 ft 8 in Weight: 150 lb First Appearance: Batman: Shadow of the Bat #1 (June, 1992) Attributes *Sociopath with no regard for human life *No pattern of killing, making him difficult to track *Compulsive need to kill others Category:Batman Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Sociopaths Category:Psychopath Category:Obsessed Category:Misanthropes Category:Bosses Category:Complete Monster Category:Knifemen Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Minion Category:Criminals Category:Assassin Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Mass Murderer Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Nihilists Category:Karma Houdini Category:Tragic Villain Category:Kidnapper